1. Technical Field
This application is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/409,442, filed on Apr. 7, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,815, entitled “Base and Electrical Outlet Having an Expandable Base Mounting Aperture and Method for Making Same”, which is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No 10/157,289, filed on May 28, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,051, entitled “Base and Electrical Outlet Having an Expandable Base Mounting Aperture and Method for Making Same”, which is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/772,737, filed on Jan. 30, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,654, entitled Base and Electrical Outlet Having an Expandable Base Mounting Aperture and Method for Making Same”. This invention generally relates to covers for electrical outlets, and more specifically relates to a base for such a cover, an electrical outlet, and related method of manufacture.
2. Background Art
Electrical outlets in both home and commercial settings typically include a receptacle containing one or more sockets which in turn contain two blade apertures for receiving blades of a plug. Newer outlets typically have an additional aperture that receives a plug's grounding prong. The outlet is usually secured within an electrical box mounted to the framing material of the house or other structure in which it is to be used. This electrical box also houses the ends of electrical wires that supply power to the outlet. The electrical box and the outlet are typically covered by a face plate having openings therein to permit access to the sockets and blade apertures. Ordinarily the face plate is mounted to the outlet by inserting a mounting screw through a hole at or near the center of the face plate and into an outlet mounting aperture located in a similar position in the outlet.
Frequently, especially in outdoor settings, it becomes necessary or desirable to protect the outlet with a cover that encloses the socket area and protects it from the elements. Some such covers that are presently known include an opening to permit the passage of the cord to which the plug is attached. In this way the electrical device is permitted to remain plugged in while the cover is closed and is protected to some degree from damage caused by water, wind, and other hazards. The usefulness of electrical outlet covers is by no means confined to outdoor settings, however. Covers are useful for safety or security reasons, for example, no matter where the outlet is located.
If such covers are to be used, a way to attach them to an outlet must be provided. This is ordinarily accomplished with a base that is mounted to the electrical outlet and to which a cover may be attached. Such bases may be mounted to an outlet in a variety of ways, some of which require large amounts of time to be spent in unscrewing and removing the mounting screw, removing the existing face plate, if present, aligning the base with the outlet mounting aperture, replacing the mounting screw and re-tightening it. If two mounting screws are to be used the work nearly doubles. When a large number of outlet cover bases are to be installed, as in a new home or commercial building, the amount of work required for the installation of electrical outlet bases becomes very significant indeed. Therefore, there existed a need to provide a base for an electrical outlet cover that is both easy to install and easy to replace.